


You have [15] new messages

by charlottefrey



Series: getdowntothedirty [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beginnings of smut, College AU, M/M, Meet Online AU, Mentions of Sex Toys, Modern AU, almost car sex, body image is being discussed briefly twice, both Armitage and Ben have Issues With Their Body, but neither sees the other as ugly, kinda h/c but only if you squint, mistaken identity au, online chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: After that fateful night of finding out who exactly 'live2ride' was, Armitage contemplates what to do. That includes reading every single message Ben sends him. Phasma is more than done and takes action. Twice. Armitage is not happy about that.Until he is.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: getdowntothedirty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766401
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	You have [15] new messages

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA! I'm back with at least one thing that I promised to write. I'm like SO behind on some of my uni things and to be honest... I don't really care at the point. My migraine is killing me and I have another 4 hrs of chemistry lab today *strained smile*. 
> 
> Which is why this is only what I have written so far. A lil smut is teased and if you want more, tell me!  
> But tbh I just wanted to post this and give you a 'lil' (this is 2k so) something. 
> 
> If you have already read some of my other fic, you might've noticed that I am a teensy bit obsessed with the fact that Armitage wears plugs like casually wherever he goes. I assume that that's not realistic or anything but at this point I am not going to give a fuck tbh. 
> 
> I'm working on the next bit of Delight Me and the last chapter to Transversal Trains, but since i'm introducing the entire Skywalker-Solo-Organa-Dameron-family that might take a few more days. 
> 
> Have fun!

Armitage sat in his apartment and tried to wrap his head around the new information bouncing around in his mind. 

He just didn’t know how to move on with his life now. Knowing that he had sent Ben Organa, the first boy he had found interesting, nudes, videos and voice recordings. That the upright, straight Ben was actually Kylo or _live2ride_ , a guy who had the same depraved taste in porn as Armitage. 

Inhaling deeply Armitage felt like his world spinning around him. 

It wasn’t a good feeling. 

His phone pinged with a message and just from the tone he knew it was Phasma. Glancing at the screen he skimmed over the message and it was no different than the last two texts she had sent him. She was trying to convince him to come clean to Ben, to figure something out with him.

Deep down Armitage wanted to do that. 

But how does one move into a relationship after this kind of a prelude? There was no way in hell that Ben would even agree into something like a real relationship. Maybe a fuck-buddy-fling but that would be it. Or at least Armitage tried to convince himself that this was the positive outcome. 

It was very possible that Ben would straight up be disgusted by Armitage. Even though Ben had talked big game of fucking and destroying him, by now Armitage was aware that most horny people talked a lot and most of the time the real thing didn’t live up to the claims made. 

He didn’t want to look into Ben’s eyes when he found out the truth about me.

  
  
  


Armitage stared at the text and sighed. It had been the first he had received in a long line of other texts. Dropping his phone to the side he sighed. Across the table, Phasma arched her eyebrow. 

“What are you so mournful about?” 

“You know,” Armitage shrugged. 

“I thought you were over that,” Phasma rolled her eyes and set her phone down too. “Please tell me you finally deleted that account and moved on.” 

“No. I’m still getting messages from him.” 

“What the hell?” Phasma stretched her hand out. “Give it to me.” 

Reluctantly Armitage handed the phone over. 

“Armitage!” Phasma groaned. “The poor guy.” 

“Read on,” Armitage merely replied, not meeting her eyes.

“This went on for three days?” Phasma snapped. 

“Even longer. Just scroll down, there are more messages.” 

“He’s really angry. Understandably so…” Phasma glared at Armitage, who was still avoiding eye contact. 

“I know, but what should I have done?” 

“Not read his messages? Block him? Delete your account? What did you expect that he would simply give up?” 

“He stopped every once in a while. Where are you right now?” Armitage asked. 

Phasma flashed him the phone and he nodded. 

“Read on.” 

“There’s more?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He sounds _heartbroken_.” 

“I know,” Armitage buried his face in his hands. “The last messages are from two weeks ago. Since then he as not written again.” 

“But I did just now.” 

Phasma showed Armitage the phone

“Are you mad?” Armitage snapped and tore the phone away from her hand. “Why did you do that?” 

“So he at least knows!” Phasma growled. “You’re sitting in your apartment, moping over a guy you straight up ignore, who’s probably willing to fuck you for the rest of your miserable little life.” 

Armitage fell back into his chair. 

“Honestly, what the hell?” Phasma looked suddenly defeated. “I don’t understand your behaviour right now. The same way I never got your hatred of Ben in general. What’s so bad about that dude?” 

“I don’t know. He’s just too perfect, he has no edges.” 

“Trust me, from what I experienced he has enough edges. You just want him to fit your stupid perception of a ‘dump jock’ and Ben refuses to fit into that!” Phasma frowned. 

Armitage remained silent. He knew she was right.

  
  


After Phasma had left, Armitage laid down on his bed. Despite their fight, the two had spent the evening together and Armitage had forbidden himself from touching his phone, knowing fully well that Ben was probably messaging him. 

And now he lifted his phone from his comforter and stared at his screen. 

_You have [15] new messages_

his heart rate accelerated and he felt his fingers and face get numb. Panic rose in his chest and he suddenly was terrified of Ben’s reaction. While Ben still didn’t know who Armitage was, it still felt utterly horrible to unlock his phone and open the messages.

Armitage closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He had really fucked this all up big time. 

  
  


Loud, pumping music kept Armitage moving, in a sea of people. All of them were sweating like crazy, but no one except Armitage really seemed to care. Particularly the guy grinding on his ass was a persistent fellow. Highly uncomfortable, Armitage had pushed him away several times and the dude simply ignore all clear signs that Armitage was just not interested. 

He bumped into a young woman with a buzzcut and lifted his hand apologetically, music too loud for words when his annoying partner shoved him forward even more. The woman sneered at the dude and grabbed Armitage’s arm to pull him past her into a circle of people who conveniently surrounded him. 

The wall of bodies closed and buzz-cut lady winked at him. He smiled back and gave her a thumbs up before weaseling his way off the dance floor. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. 

Just then Armitage noticed that he had lost Phasma sometime during the dancing. Not that he cared, but now he had no reason anymore to be here. He was tired and really wanted to go home. As he patted his pockets to check that his keys were still there, he noticed that the remote for his plug was gone. 

He groaned, annoyed at himself that he had even taken the thing with him. It wasn’t as if he had ever gotten lucky when he went clubbing with Phasma and her sorority ladies. Now he had to order a whole new plug and remote. 

Not that it would be a financial blow it was just plain _annoying_. 

Making his way out of the club, he sent Phasma a text and was about to call an uber when his knees gave out. The plug he had so carefully selected earlier this evening had been turned up to the highest setting and Armitage was dizzy with the sensation. 

Then the vibration stopped. 

Disoriented, Armitage looked around, terrified that he would find the weird guy from the dance floor with the remote somewhere in the empty staircase of the club. But the only person he saw was Ben Solo who was currently sitting on the stairs. 

“You okay?” Ben asked, tone flat as if he didn’t really care about the answer. 

“I’m gooo…” Armitage moaned out when suddenly the vibration spiked again. 

“Ah,” Ben muttered. “Thought so.” 

“What?” Armitage asked, voice weak as he tried to stand. 

“You see, it’s very convenient that I’m friends with Phasma,” Ben continued. “Because she is not only really cool, she also knows a lot about you.” 

“What the hell?” Armitage said, finally standing again even though he felt like he was about to faint from panic. 

“She told me that you were _gingertwink_ and then I put two and two together,” Ben smiled and suddenly he looked wicked. “And then she gave me that and told me that you said she should give it to the next best dude. Since I was the next best dude, I got lucky.” 

Armitage racked his mind. Had he really told Phasma that? At some point he had lost track of what he said and did. His alcohol tolerance was high, but he had drank a lot tonight. It all sounded too plausible to him. 

“What are you going to do now.” 

“I’ll leave it up to you,” Ben said and stood up. “I’m not gonna be the dick here, since you already proved that you can be so much better at that,” he tossed Armitage the remote. “Do what you want, but be aware of the consequences your actions will have. If you just go now, I will never contact you again, I will ignore you and I will not let you partake in my life. If you give it back and stay…” Ben shrugged. 

With a dry mouth, Armitage looked down into his hand. The pink remote felt clammy from his and Ben’s sweat. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, the air shuddering through his throat. 

Then he tossed the remote back at Ben. 

  
  
  


Ben’s classic C/K 10 Chevy Truck stood in a parking structure not far from the club and the entire walk there, the two were quiet. After a heated, but quick make out session at the club, they had been interrupted by three giggling girls coming down the stairs. 

Armitage had grabbed Ben’s hand and dragged him outside where Ben had started off into the direction of his truck. The evening air had been chilly, but something inside Armitage burned. 

It might’ve gotten something to do with the fact that Ben didn’t let got of his hand. 

“Why your truck?” Armitage asked as Ben unlocked the door. 

“Because,” Ben turned around to him. “I always wanted to fuck someone in here.” 

He jerked his head inside and Armitage climbed on the bench seat and scooted inside. The truck stood between a wall and a large SUV in a corner of the floor. No one would walk by and no one would be able to see inside unless they stood right behind the large back window. 

“You know I’m sorry,” Armitage said before the courage left him. “Just… Knowing that you were Kylo was a bit of a shock,” he continued, staring at the wall in front of them. 

“I was hurt.” 

“I get that.” 

“Do you know how many people have turned me down because I look weird?” 

“I don’t. But I’m sorry that people were so cruel to you.” 

“It felt like all those times combined and worse. Because we had _something_. And then you told me that you knew who I was and it got so much worse.” 

Armitage reached out and took Ben’s hand. 

“I’m really sorry.” 

Ben didn’t move or speak. He didn’t even blink. 

“You were my first crush. Not Kylo. You as Ben.” 

“What?” Ben’s head flew around. “When?” 

“Way back when my parents moved houses and I fell into the Vader High area,” Armitage replied. “I just didn’t tell anyone because I was sure you were straight.” 

Taking a shaky breath, Ben scooted closer to Armitage. He too Armitage’s face in his hands. The smiled on Ben’s face was intoxicating. 

“And then I fell for you again as Kylo,” Armitage said and smiled too. 

Feather light kisses brushed his cheeks and he giggled. Ben laughed too before kissed Armitage softly. Climbing into Ben’s lab, Armitage wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders. And for a perfect moment the two lived in a world without sexual desire. Until Ben turned on the plug. 

Armitage almost arched off Ben’s lab and only the other’s arms kept him in place. 

“Oh shit,” Armitage moaned and ground down on Ben’s hardening dick. 

“I know just what you like,” Ben grinned smugly. 

“That’s the problem,” Armitage panted as Ben played with the intensity. “I just don’t know how to call you.” 

“Frankly I don’t care. Ben, Kylo or whatever the fuck else.” 

Armitage chuckled and kissed Ben deeply. 

“What’s your plan now?” 

“I don’t know. It’s not like I came prepared unlike other people,” Ben said and turned the vibrations up again. 

Shuddering hard Armitage moaned into Ben’s shirt. Chuckling, Ben placed the remote next to him and pulled his shirt off. Armitage let out a breathy sigh and placed his hands on Kylo’s chest. It wasn’t a surprise that Ben was fit, not after seeing the other arms. Especially not after spying on him working out. 

Armitage loved that Ben’s chest wasn’t uber-defined and sculpted. 

“You are almost as pale as me,” Armitage muttered and dragged his hands over Ben’s chest. 

Ben chuckled and wrapped his hand around Armitage’s wrist. 

“That’s all you have to say about me shirtless?” Ben said, tone amused. 

“Yes,” Armitage’s lips curled into a grin. “You know that gym you go to? I live _directly_ across. So seeing you shirtless is nothing new to me.” 

“Really,” Ben murmured, smile turning wicked. “Did you spy on other people as well?”

“Yeah, but you were always the one who held my attention the longest.” 

Ben leaned back and ran his hands up and down Armitage's hips. 

“How far does this remote reach?” 

Swallowing hard, Armitage inhaled deeply. 

“I never tested it,” he said, voice shaky with lust. “But I am more than willing to find out.” 

“Good,” Ben replied, eyes hooded and voice dark. 

Armitage giggled when the vibrations slowly got stronger before falling back down onto a low level. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside, right were Ben’s shirt landed earlier too. 

“I’m like, really scrawny,” Armitage said and averted Ben’s eyes for a moment. 

“You have _red_ chest hair,” Ben ran his hands over Armitage’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Armitage chuckled. 

Suddenly Ben leaned down and sucked on one of Armitage’s nipples. Arching up, Armitage reached behind him and held onto the console as to not fall of Ben’s lab. 

“Ben,” he moaned loudly and humped up. 

His plug caught on Ben’s jeans through his chinos and Ben jerked forward. The added pressure on the plug made Armitage cry out. 

“That right there,” Ben said, face still hovering over Armitage’s nipple. “Gave me a very good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic and want more sexy times: Comment! It motivates the writer!


End file.
